Darkest Before the Dawn
by HopelessXDayXDreamer
Summary: Medieval Naruto AU. Full Summary inside. Yoko Kitsune is a normal girl. She lives a happy life with her mother in a small hut in the forest. Things are simple, until she runs into an exotic island girl running from slave traders while walking to the nearby village one day. Now her life is in danger and to protect her mother she has no choice but to run with the escapee.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello every one another Naruto fanfiction. Yes I know I have two others to update but this idea just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone so here it is. Anyway this is an AU. It is set in Medieval Times. It's a mix of both European and Japanese in the medieval times. I was going to do it in a complete Japanese setting but that just gave me a headache so yeah…

I will be posting chapter one really soon. Like today. I have some really good ideas for this and I promise I will try my hardest to finish it. I think you guys will really enjoy it.

Here is the full Summary

Yoko Kitsune is a normal girl. She lives a happy life with her mother in a small hut in the forest. Things are simple, until she runs into an exotic island girl running from slave traders while walking to the nearby village one day. Now her life is in danger and to protect her mother she has no chose but to run with the escapee. While traveling to other lands she learns of her true identity and destiny.

I do not own Naruto. And I never will not matter how hard I wish it.

Read and review. Reviews make us authors really happy.

Now on to the story!

* * *

Darkest Before the Dawn

A Naruto AU FanFiction

Prologue

Magic . It is all around us. In every flower. In every tree. In the warm rays of the sun and the mystic glow of the moon. It circulates in the air around us, filling our bodies. Giving us life. But many refuse to acknowledge its presence. Instead they choose to believe in the science of Alchemy. Refusing to admit that that is also enchanted, magical. There is a small percentage that does believe, however. They embrace everything magic has to offer. They bask in its greatness. Worshipping and cherishing nature. Praising the ancient deities. Using and controlling the magic itself. To them, magic is as important as food and water.

Unfortunately, they must hide their powers for fear of rejection or worse, death at the hands of those who do not wish to understand. To make matters worse, there are those who abuse the gifts given to them. Causing destruction, mayhem and death, instead of promoting happiness, joy, and life. They believe themselves superior to normal humans. So hypnotized by power they strive to rule and conquer the world while whipping out all non-magic creatures. Their misguided hate and selfish arrogance stains the world. A thick deadly miasma spreads across the land poisoning everything in its path. Destroying happiness and joy. Leaving behind nothing but sinister intentions and corruption.

In a faraway land, unknown to most, is a small kingdom that houses the most magic and is also the birthplace of the world's final hope.

* * *

A fire burns in the corner of the large bedchamber, supplying light and warmth to the two occupants. The flames shadows dance along the red and gold trimmed walls and the various tapestries that hang upon them.

With elegance that only true royalty knows, a young woman with impossibly long snow white hair wearing a beautiful red silk gown sprinkled with black chrysanthemums and an intricate black choker around her slim neck sits in front of a cherry wood vanity. Her gaze is not focused on her reflection, however. No, those ruby eyes that currently resemble molten lava are focused on her flat stomach. Beside her, a slightly older woman her silver hair pulled back into a long braid that drapes over her shoulder and dressed in a simple green and gold trimmed dress kneels next to her, her crimson eyes wide at the news she just received.

"Y-your Highness….are you certain?" She asks. Eyes remaining on her silk covered abdomen, the young Queen nods in confirmation to her closest friend. Her slim pale hand that now glows from the fires light moves to rest upon her stomach. Those thin fingers decorated in many shiny rings gently stork the area. The short pointy white ears nestled in the thicket of her hair on top of her head twitch.

"Yes Gumi…I am sure…I can feel it, the foreign new magic circling threw my body. I…am with child…"

Those are the words that started it all…


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Moshi moshi everyone! Sorry this took so long to get out. I'm kinda iffy about this chapter but I didn't want you to wait anymore. Anyway Chapters two and three are where the real action starts and the adventure begins. So get ready ^.^

A big thanks to Yami Mizuna for reviewing! You get a virtual cookie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I am making no money from this. I simply and writing this fic because I am bored, have no life and I love the anime a lot and I want the characters to do a lot of other cool stuff other than ninja stuff. Though being a ninja will never not be uncool….okay enough ramblings. On to the fic!

* * *

Darkest Before the Dawn

A Naruto AU FanFiction

Chapter One

It is a peaceful spring afternoon. Large fluffy clouds slowly glide through the pale blue sky shading the sun whenever possible. The wind blows gently through the forest, sending its earthy floral fragrance to nearby villages and kingdoms.

Nestled deep in the forests of the Fire Country, stands the largest tree known to man. It reaches 275 feet in to the air and is 103 feet around. The braches and leaves are so far up it is impossible to climb. It is a truly impressive piece of agriculture. Except, it isn't just s tree! Oh no. It is also a house. One big enough to shelter two women comfortably. And thanks to a simple little spell, it is disguised in case of unlikely visitors. So all anyone would see if they dared venture so far into the thick forest, is an amazingly enormous tree.

As a huge cloud passes over the sun, shrouding the surrounding area in shadows. The oval door of the small tree-cottage opens. Out steps a young girl, looking no older than 17. Flowing from her head is hair as white as freshly fallen snow; and shining from her pale freckled face is a pair of large ruby orbs filled with joy and innocence. Robed in a red and ivory dress with a matching ivory cowl and carrying a small wooden basket it would seem she is going out to run an errand. Looking back into the small house she calls out to her mother.

"Mother! I'm going to the village now!" Her mother pops her silver head from around a corner.

"Alright dear. Be careful and make sure to wear your cowl at all times. Understand?" Her mother says in a firm tone. The young girl, Yoko Kistune, sighs in exasperation. It;s always the same thing whenever she leaves. 'Keep you cowl on! Don't talk to strangers! Be careful!' She knows her mother just worries, what with what happened to her father and everything, but really, the woman should have more faith in her. Yoko simply nods her head, complying with her mother's wishes. Putting her cowl up, she steps out of the small cottage.

The walk to the village has to be Yoko's favorite things to do in the world. It is so peaceful. Just walking through the trees. Gazing at the beautiful flowers that grow all around. Greeting the woodland creatures as they scurry around her going about their animal business. Feeling the soft earth and leaves give beneath her feet while she walks. The wind wrapping around her body in such a comforting manner.

It's…magical….

Nothing in the world can compare.

But being secluded sure has its draw backs. Yes, she has her mother, but Yoko longs for someone different. Someone to go fishing with her. Someone to chat with that doesn't always offer motherly advice. Someone to go on reckless, dangerous adventures with…

Another human companion to share things with.

A friend.

Yoko does a little spin, placing her melancholy thoughts back in the box where they belong. Her mother is her only friend. And THAT is all she needs. She likes the way things are. Adding another person to the mix would just complicate her simple little life. At least, that is what she tells herself.

A hawk swoops down and lands on her shoulder. Smiling she looks at the avian creature as it snuggles against the soft fabric of her hood.

"Hey Mina, how are you?" Yoko asks, rubbing the bird's neck gently. She mentally slaps herself for being so dumb. How could she have forget them? She has plenty of friends. She doesn't need human companionship. No, her animal chums are always there for her when she cannot speak to her mother.

"I am fantastic my darling. Off to the village market again?" The majestic hawk chirps. Yoko nods in confirmation.

Mina the Hawk has been with Yoko for as long as the girl can remember. The large bird is the reason she discovered her odd little ability. Ever since then, Yoko has made many friends in the animal kingdom. And here comes another one. An orange adult fox trots towards the odd friends, its whiskey brown eyes glowing with excitement.

"Yoko! Yoko! It happened! Yuma finally gave birth!" The male fox, Mako, exclaims. Yoko gasps.

"Really!? Oh my gosh! What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Yoko takes off running in the direction Mako just came from, making Mina take flight so she isn't wobbled around. So excited is she, that she forgets all about her trip to the village.

Yoko is beyond thrilled. She and Mako have been waiting for this day ever since Yuma, Mako's mate, became pregnant.

"How many are there?" She asks, looking at the fox running beside her.

"Six!" He replies, happiness rolling off him in waves. Yoko mentally squeals. Six baby foxes. She can just see them, all adorable and tiny.

It isn't long before they three of them reach the foxes den, where the now big family lives. Many trees have fallen in this particular area making in a great place to dig out a home. Hidden behind the rotten decayed remains of dead trees and the green foliage of fresh grass and other plant life surrounding it, Yoko spots the large hole where Yuma and her newborn children lie curled. With her abnormally advanced eyesight she can see six tiny bodies squirming against one another as they suck hungrily at their mother's tits in the darkness. Yoko can't stop the squeal that escapes her. Yuma raises her head to gaze at the albino girl.

"Ah…Yoko you're here." She comments tiredly. Yoko kneels down and reaches to pet the worn out female foxes head. Mako moves to sit beside her looking at his mate and children lovingly. Mina descends and finds her perch back on Yoko's shoulder.

"Aren't you supposed to be going to the village market?" Mina asks. Yoko just waves her off. She has no desires to leave the adorable family. The female hawk rolls her golden eyes and shakes her head. The poor girl has such a short attention span, it is really sad sometimes. She'll just have to remind her later.

"Of course I'm here." She says smiling.

"Now I don't have to worry about all of them being named Mako Jr." Yuma tiredly laughs teasing the male, who in turn pouts.

"What's wrong with Mako Jr.? I think it would suit all of them just fine." Mako states indigently. Yoko laughs and pats the males head.

"Of course Mako. But you want each little darling to be unique right?" Mako pouts some more before nodding in agreement.

"They can be unique with that same name." He mumbles causing all the women to laugh.

How could she have ever thought she was lonely? She has everything right here. Sure they are furry and dangerous. But they are her family. Nothing is ever going to change that. Besides, if someone ever found out about her abilities, she would be killed. She is different. And being different is more dangerous than associating with animals. Humans will bring her nothing but trouble. They are the reason why her father was killed. Why she must live alone, deep in the forest with her mother. Yes she will always long for a friend, but she knows her life will be better, safer without one.


End file.
